Captured and Tortured: Snarry Style
by IzzyThatGleekPotterHead2019
Summary: Basically the DH captured and tortured scene, edited, and with Harry being tortured instead of Hermione. Also, SNARRY! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So yes, this is an edited version of the DH captured and tortured scene, except with Harry being tortured instead of Hermione, and Snarry added. So just to clarify some things for you:**

**Severus's cover as a spy was broken in 6****th**** year. That will be explained in the story.**

**The DEs neither know that Snarry are together, nor do they know that the two have gone on the run together, along with Hermione and Ron. However, they do know that the two are on the run. If that made any sense.**

**Ron and Hermione know that Snarry are together, they found out shortly before the four of them went on the run.**

**Snarry have been together since 5****th**** year**

**That should be it guys, so enjoy! Also, tread carefully, I'm not sure whether to put this under M or T because of the torture scene, so for now I'll just stick with T and: be careful if torture makes you all squeamish.**

**Captured and Tortured: Snarry Style**

**Chapter: 1**

It was a quiet and still night. Currently, Harry Potter, along with his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were currently asleep in the large tent in the middle of the forest.

Harry's boyfriend, Severus Snape, was on watch duty, looking out at the seemingly empty forest, until he felt a small prickle run down his back alerting him that someone was entering the wards that the four of them had put up earlier when they'd first arrived. He felt the burning pain on his mark that told him Death Eaters were around, and he swiveled around, hurrying swiftly and silently towards the tent.

"Harry, Granger, Weasley! All of you get up! Now!" he hissed as loudly as he dared.

Harry was instantly awake. He rubbed his eyes and looked around until he spotted Severus's blurry form.

"Sev?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Harry, get up now!" Severus's voice was urgent.

Harry knew that tone. "Wake 'Mione up. I'll get Ron," he said, putting his glasses on and quickly hopping out of bed to go and shake Ron awake.

Severus took four long strides towards Hermione's bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Miss Granger, wake up!"

Hermione's eyes flickered open in confusion. "Professor?"

"Get up and help me start packing! Now!" Severus hissed.

She nodded and quickly got out of bed just as Harry managed to rouse a sleepy and confused Ron.

"What's going on?" he asked, blinking up at Harry.

"Get up and help us pack. We have to leave," Harry replied.

Ron's eyes widened in understanding as he hurried out of bed and the two of them went to help the others pack.

"How long do we have, Professor?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Only thirty minutes," Severus replied.

"We can make it," Harry said worriedly.

"Harry, how many of us can properly fit under the cloak?" Severus asked, voice still urgent.

"Just me and 'Mione. You and Ron are too tall," Harry replied.

"I want you and Miss Granger to get the cloak, and start walking west until you reach the edge of the forest. Mister Weasley and I will meet you there in fifteen minutes. If we don't end up showing up, Apparate. It doesn't matter where you go, just as long as the Death Eaters can't find you, understand?" Severus knew Harry wouldn't like being separated from him, but it was the only way.

Harry was wary of agreeing. What if something happened to Severus? But he sighed, and nodded very reluctantly. "Just promise you'll be careful?" he asked, grabbing the cloak.

"Always," Severus replied, kissing Harry quickly. "Now go, hurry!"

Harry nodded. "Come on, 'Mione," he said, and she ducked underneath the cloak with him. Then, the two were gone, walking quickly in the direction Severus had instructed.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Hermione whispered shakily.

"Of course. We'll all be fine," Harry replied, hoping this was the truth.

They had been doing well, up until they came to a split section of the forest.

"Which way?" Hermione asked, beginning to panic.

"I don't know, so I say we split up," Harry said.

"Harry, are you mad?" Hermione hissed.

"Maybe they both lead to the way out," Harry insisted. "Look, this is our only choice. We can't apparate to the edge of the forest because we don't know what it looks like, and we don't have time to go wandering all over the forest, Hermione. Death Eaters are on their way right _now!"_

"Oh alright, but take the cloak at least," Hermione insisted.

"No, you take it, please," Harry said. "You'll be safer."

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

"I'll be fine," Harry said. "If neither of us finds anything in ten minutes, we'll meet back here and then go down a path together, and don't get lost," Harry said.

Hermione nodded. "Oh, Harry, be careful!" she said, hugging him.

"I will, 'Mione, I will," he said, ducking out from under the cloak and taking off down the left path, Hermione, the right, each one hoping nothing bad would happen.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

"Come on, Hurry!" Severus hissed, practically dragging Ron with him down the path as he began to hear the Death Eaters only a mile away.

When they got to the split section, Severus took the right path, hoping the other two were alright. Especially Harry.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Harry had not followed his instructions to Hermione. He had gone down three different paths since splitting up with Hermione and was now severely lost, but he didn't want to send sparks into the air for help. Surely the Death Eaters would see and would come investigating, and he didn't want to give away the fact that he was here. For all he knew the Death Eaters didn't know there was anyone else in here but themselves.

He looked between the two paths and let out a shaky sigh, taking the one on the right and hoping this led him back to where he'd come from.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Hermione had found it: the way out. The only problem was, she didn't want to apparate without Harry. She briefly considered walking back into the forest to find Harry, but she didn't know the part of the forest that Harry had gone through and was afraid she'd get lost; on top of that, there were Death Eaters out there and she wasn't about to give away her location to them. She decided to wait and see if maybe Harry had found Ron and Severus before making any rash decisions.

It was only a minute later when she saw Severus and Ron, but no Harry. Her heart began to pound fearfully as she slipped off the cloak.

"Where's Harry? Where is he?" Severus's eyes widened in fear.

"We split up. We didn't know which path to take!" Hermione's eyes were filled with tears now.

Severus was beginning to panic. "Stay here! Don't move! I'll go find Harry," he took off without another word, praying that Harry was alright. Perhaps a little lost, but alright.

_Merlin's beard, just let him be alright._

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Harry was just beginning to think he'd been going the right way when suddenly he heard voices. Voices that were definitely not Ron's, Hermione's or Severus's.

He had just begun to frantically look for a place to hide when he heard a voice.

"Oy! Is that _Potter?"_

Harry didn't hesitate; he took off running as fast as he could.

"GET BACK HERE POTTER!" the same man screamed, and soon they were all running after him.

"Reducto!" Harry pointed at a tree and watched as it exploded into pieces, taking down several Death Eaters and managing to distract them slightly as he shot fire-red sparks into the air, hoping help would come soon.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Hermione and Ron saw the sparks.

"'Mione, come on, Harry needs our help!" Ron said.

"But, Professor Snape-"

"Snape can't hold off twenty Death Eaters by himself," Ron replied.

"How do you know it's twenty?" Hermione asked.

"I heard them as we came down the path. There's at least twenty or more, now let's go!" Ron said, pulling her along.

"Alright, alright! Just stop pulling me," Hermione huffed, running alongside him.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Hermione and Ron weren't the only ones who saw the sparks. Severus's heart beat even faster. "I'm coming, Harry! I'm coming!" he said, running even faster and pulling out his wand, just in case.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

"Stupefy! STUPEFY!" Harry screamed, stunning a few Death Eaters as he tried dodging their spells. "Petrificus Totalus! Expelliarmus!" he didn't bother to watch the surprise on the man's face as his wand took off flying.

"Incarcerous!" a voice screamed.

The spell hit Harry and sent him falling to the floor as ropes tightened around his body.

"Expelliarmus!" the same voice said, and Harry's wand went flying before he could remember the countercurse.

"Now we've got you," the Death Eater leered down at him as he continued to try and struggle.

"Stupefy!" a familiar voice said.

Harry looked up to see Severus, wand out. He was about to mutter the countercurse when…

"Crucio!"

"NO!" Harry screamed, watching his boyfriend fall to the ground, relinquishing his wand. Even though Severus was in agonizing pain, he never once screamed, mostly for Harry's benefit.

Once the curse had been lifted, Severus glared. "Is that the best you can do?" he growled.

"Shut it. It'll keep you alive a little longer," the Death Eater replied, pointing Severus's own wand at him and hissing out an "Incarcerous."

To add even _more_ chaos, Hermione and Ron showed up at that very moment, Hermione panting and out of breath. "Leave them alone!" she screamed, as if that would work.

One Death Eater grabbed Harry swiftly, and held his wand to his neck.

"Drop the wands, or he dies."

Severus's eyes widened and he struggled even though he knew it was useless.

Ron and Hermione's eyes widened, and both of them dropped their wands, raising their hands up and never keeping their eyes off Harry.

Two more voices screamed "Incarcerous!" and soon they were writhing on the ground, tied tightly by ropes.

"Let's take them back to Headquarters. The Dark Lord will want to hear this," one lone voice said.

The four instantly recognized it as that of Fenrir Greyback.

"Good idea," another agreed, and they each grabbed hold of Hermione, Ron, Severus and Harry, and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

**A/N: So, how did you like the first chapter? Review please. Those little guys are my drugs. I can't live without my drugs so….send them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the favorites and follows guys. And the two reviews. Like I said, those guys are my drugs. Without my drugs, I lose inspiration to write…so keep sending them! :D A few things to note before reading on: Dumbledore was killed by Bellatrix, and Severus was given the Sword of Gryffindor before Dumbledore died, so yeah. Enjoy, here is chapter 2.**

**Chapter: 2**

It wasn't until they'd apparated just outside Malfoy Manor when one man spoke up.

"What if there were others back there? Surely they've set up camp."

"Well, why don't you go find out Scabior? Bring back anyone or anything important," Fenrir replied, though he clearly doubted there would be anything of great importance.

Scabior disapparated along with a small group of Death Eaters while Fenrir and the others took Harry and the rest of the group into Malfoy Manor.

Bellatrix looked up when they came in. "Well, what do we have here?" she whispered.

A chill ran down Harry's spine. This was the same woman who'd killed his godfather. The same woman who'd killed Dumbledore because both Draco and Severus hadn't been able to. He remembered that night well.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Sev," Harry smiled as he walked into Severus's quarters._

"_Harry," Severus sighed, looking up at him._

"_What's wrong?" Harry asked._

"_Tonight….I have to kill Dumbledore, on Voldemort's orders."_

_Harry's eyes widened. He, of course, knew about Severus's job as a double agent, but he couldn't believe what he was hearing._

"_You…what?"_

"_I have to kill Dumbledore tonight. Merlin, I don't know if I can do it," Severus looked up at him with the most haunted expression._

_Harry sat next to him, and took his hand. "Does Dumbledore know?" he asked._

_Severus nodded. "Harry, I-I don't think I can do this," his hands were shaking horribly now, and Harry wrapped his arms tightly around his lover._

"_Sev, whatever happens, I just want you to know, I'll be here for you," Harry whispered gently._

_The shaky sigh of relief was enough for Harry to know how grateful Severus was._

_End Flashback_

From there it had seemed like a haze. Severus telling him to go back to his dorm, Dumbledore calling him to his office, the two of them going to find the Horcrux, coming back, being told to get Severus, watching from below the staircase as Draco walked up and tried to kill Dumbledore, the Death Eaters showing up, Severus appearing, attempting to kill Dumbledore, but being unable to, and then, finally, Bellatrix killing Dumbledore.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by a tight grip on his hand. He looked over and saw Severus's pale face. He wasn't even attempting to mask his fear. It was then that Harry knew that if Severus was terrified, then they were in huge trouble.

"Well, if it isn't little Harry Potter," Bellatrix sneered, coming closer to them and pulling her wand out.

"Lestrange, if you _touch _him…" Severus growled, never taking his eyes off her wand.

"What? Oh," Bellatrix's eyes widened in realization. "Do you _love _him, Snape?"

Severus's eyes widened. She _couldn't _know. If she did, she'd use it to her sadistic advantage.

"Of course not," he said, trying not to let the fear show.

Before she could respond, there was a loud crack, and Scabior appeared, a familiar looking sword in his hands.

Severus's face went from pale to sheet white in seconds as Bellatrix's eyes widened.

"Where did you get that sword?" she hissed.

"I found it with their things," Scabior said with a shrug.

Bellatrix's head snapped towards the four of them.

"TAKE THEM DOWN! TAKE THEM ALL DOWN TO THE CELLAR SO I CAN THINK!" she screamed in a rage. "Wait! Leave Potter with me."

"NO!" Severus screamed, voice shaking. "Take me instead!"

"You'll be next if he dies under questioning," Bellatrix promised. "TAKE THEM! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

Severus struggled his hardest. "Not Harry, PLEASE not Harry! I'll do anything!"

But Bellatrix did not heed to his pleads, and soon he and the others were dragged away to the dungeons, leaving Harry alone with Bellatrix.

Bellatrix removed the ropes from Harry, and he immediately looked for a way out, but Bellatrix was quicker.

"Crucio!" she screamed, and he fell to the floor, screaming in agony.

"That sword was supposed to be in my vault, Potter! WHAT ELSE DID YOU TAKE FROM THERE?" she shrieked, lifting the curse.

Harry took a few shaky breaths. "N-Nothing. I d-di-didn't t-take a-anything!" he replied truthfully.

"LIAR! WHAT DID YOU TAKE FROM MY VAULT? CRUCIO!"

"N-NO PLEASE! I DIDN'T TAKE-AAH-ANYTHING!" Harry screamed in agony.

"WHAT DID YOU TAKE FROM MY VAULT? WHO HELPED YOU GET IN?" Bellatrix screamed.

"I-I DIDN'T-AAAH-OH GOD! SEVERUS!" Harry screamed. "S-S-SEV-UH-SE-SEVERUS!"

"WHAT DID YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE FRIENDS TAKE FROM MY VAULT? ANSWER ME NOW! CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO!"

Harry was outright sobbing now. "S-S-SEVERUS! P-PLEASE! WE N-NEVER T-TOOK ANYTHING! P-PLEASE! SEVERUS!"

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Severus listened to the screams in horror. "Oh god. We have to help Harry! NOW!" he screamed.

Hermione was shaking in fear.

"Hermione? Ron? Professor Snape?" a dreamy said from the darkness.

"Luna?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Miss Lovegood, help us get out of these damn ropes, now!" Severus's voice was trembling as Harry let out another ear piercing shriek from above.

"Oh yes, of course. There's this nail we use all the time for things…" Luna trailed off, searching in the darkness just as Harry screamed again.

"Is that Harry?" another familiar voice asked.

"Dean?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, and Mr. Ollivander's here too, along with Griphook," Dean replied.

"We don't have time for silly introductions! Miss Lovegood, where is that nail" Severus growled.

"Right here," Luna said, walking over and quickly cutting through the ropes on the trio.

"Now let's find a way out, and HURRY!" Severus said.

"There's no way out. Me and the others have been here for a long time-" Luna started, but was interrupted.

"HELP ME FIND A WAY OUT!" Severus snapped angrily.

"Oh, well alright," Luna said, clearly a bit nervous of Severus's temper.

"I-IT'S F-FAKE! IT'S J-JUST A C-COPY! P-P-PL-PLEEEEAASSE!" Harry sobbed.

_Clever Gryffindor. _Severus thought to himself. Maybe Bellatrix would buy it.

"I don't BELIEVE IT!" She screamed.

Severus sighed, fear returning. It had been worth a shot, he supposed.

"But there's a way to find out!" he heard Lucius say, and his hopes soared again. "Send Draco down to fetch the goblin!"

He didn't even notice Hermione whispering something in Griphook's ear.

He listened as footsteps walked towards the door.

"Stand back! I'm coming in!" Draco called, before opening the door.

"Goblin! My father and Bellatrix want you upstairs," he growled, glaring at Griphook.

Griphook nodded, and followed him out.

"Is there any way out of here?" Severus asked the others once Draco had left.

Luna and the others shook their heads, and Severus sighed, before he remembered something.

_Flashback_

"_Sev? There's something I need to give you," Harry said, sitting on the couch with him._

_The four had just gotten settled in Grimmauld place, and Hermione and Ron were upstairs sleeping, leaving Harry and Severus on their own._

"_What is it Harry?" Severus asked, sensing that this was important._

_Harry pulled out the only mirror shard that was left of his godfather's last gift to him._

"_I want you to keep this. If anything ever happens to me, and you or the others are in danger, use it."_

_Severus gave him a look. "How? It's a mirror shard, besides, your godfather is dead."_

"_No, it's not Sirius. But…when I looked into it last summer, I saw someone else looking at me through it. It…it looked like Dumbledore." Harry replied_

_Severus just stared at him. "But, Harry, he's dead too."_

"_Look, I know it sounds barking mad, but just trust me. Keep it. Just in case," Harry insisted._

_Severus sighed. "Oh, very well," he said. "I'll keep it."_

_End flashback._

And kept it he had. Severus pulled it out now and stared into it. "Help us! Please!"

"Is he talking to a piece of glass?" Dean whispered to Ron.

Severus didn't even bother to respond as he saw a pair of blue eyes looking back at him.

"Well? IS IT FAKE?" Bellatrix's shriek made him look up, remembering Harry.

"Yes. It is," Griphook replied.

"Are you quite sure?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes, quite," Griphook replied.

"Very good then. In that case I'll call the Dark Lord to take care of _you, _Potter," Bellatrix sneered.

"No!" Severus gasped.

But at that very moment, there was a crack, and Dobby appeared.

"Dobby? How did you-?" Hermione started asking.

"Nevermind that! Dobby, I want you to take Miss Lovegood, Mr. Thomas, and Mr. Ollivander to…" Severus trailed off, trying to think of a safe place

"Shell Cottage. That's where my brother and Fleur live," Ron said quickly.

"Yes," Severus said. "Take them there, and then come back, understand?"

"Yes, Professor Snape, sir," Dobby said, grabbing everyone's hands and disapparating.

"Wait-did you hear that? Draco-no, Wormtail, go check in the cellar and see what that noise was," Bellatrix said.

They listened for the footsteps again.

"Stand back! I'm coming down!" Wormtail said, opening the door and walking in.

He only had a split second to realize that half the prisoners were missing before Severus was on top of him,, covering his mouth with one hand and grabbing his wand with his other.

Pettigrew was about to yell when…

"Stupefy," Severus whispered softly, and Wormtail went crashing against the wall.

"Everything alright, Wormtail?" Lucius asked.

Ron quickly answered in a wheezy voice. "Just fine!"

The three walked up the stairs quickly, Severus leading them.

"Lucius? Would you like to do the honor of calling the Dark Lord? Or shall I?" Bellatrix asked.

"You go ahead, Bella," Lucius replied.

"NO!" Severus ran out, shouting, "Expelliarmus!" as he did so.

Soon there were spells flying everywhere, until…

"Drop the wands! Or he dies!"

Bellatrix had a knife up to Harry's neck.

Severus froze and dropped his wand.

Ron and Hermione dropped theirs as well as tears leaked down Harry's cheeks.

"Call him, Lucius. Call him!" Bellatrix said.

Lucius was about to do just that when suddenly, the chandelier above Harry and Bellatrix came crashing down. Bellatrix stepped out of the way just in time, but Harry fell to the ground and was crushed by it.

"HARRY!" Severus screamed, rushing over to him and pulling him out from under the rubble as Bellatrix glared at Dobby.

"You stupid elf! You could've killed me! How DARE you defy your Masters?"

"Dobby has no Master! Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!"

That was the last thing Severus heard, before he was grabbed, along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

And then they disapparated.

**A/N: Finally done! Hope you liked it. Like I said, Reviews are mydrugs, send them before I go into withdrawal.**


End file.
